Taking Chances
by mrbangyongguk
Summary: "She's afraid of love. So.. I'll just love her in silence. For in silence, I get no rejection whatsoever from her at all. And because in silence, nobody owns her... BUT ME." But then again,till how can I contain these feelings I had for her? KyoxTohru x3


**TAKING CHANCES.**

**(A/N):** Omygosh, HELLO~ shdskuhfjklshfu! Welcome to my new Fruits Basket Fic, _**Taking Chances**__! _Since you've started reading it, I hope you finish it all through out and join me in my journey~~! ^^

The characters may get a little OOC (Out of Character) But please! It's all a part of the story. :)

I hope you enjoy reading! ^^

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. This is a mere outburst of imagination put into words. **_

**Prologue:**

**"So, I took this when we went to the valley. The river sparkled in the instant the sunlight hit the water. I immediately pulled out my camera and slipped on the rock. Okay, I shouldn't have said that. But yeah, I got the snapshot!"** she flashed a goofy smile.

_"Tohru Honda.."_

I wandered off into her deep emerald eyes.

Clumsy as ever Tohru Honda. But there she goes again taking the most amazing and breathtaking snapshots I have ever seen in my entire life. I do like her.. Very much actually. You know how it's hard just watching from the sidelines? Waking up every single damned morning knowing that the person you like is waking up at the same time... But with the wrong person. I couldn't bring myself to tell her of the infatuation I have felt for her. So I chose to love her in silence. For in silence, I find no rejection from her. And because in silence... No one owns her. **BUT ME.**

**Chapter 1:****Alone****.**

**Kyo's POV:**

"**Sheesh! You can't really go on a day without getting into trouble, dontcha?"**

I took out an orange colored hanky with brown stripes on it. I handed it to her.

**'Oh no I couldn't! That's yours and-'**

There she goes again, rejecting every time I tried to help her.

**"Oh just quit you're whining and take it. I don't need it anyway."** I tossed the clean and well-folded piece of cloth to her. And to my surprise, she actually caught it.

**"Thank you, Kyo..."** She looked at the stain on her top which a car who apparently had a_ jerk_ for a driver, splashed on her while speeding down the road while it was wet from the rain last night.

**"You've got quite a mess there."** I pointed out.

**"I guess trouble just has a way of finding me, huh?"** she giggled.

**"Whatever."**

I just waved the conversation off. I've always found her _'getting into trouble'_ quite amusing. It's amazing how one person can get into so much trouble in a day. Yeah, that's Tohru Honda. **A real klutz.**

**"There! All better."**

She stretched the part where the stain used to be and smiled to herself for a good job done.

**"Took you long enough. Let's get going slowpoke."**

I let loose the second button on my polo. I felt the warm beam of sunlight on my damp skin. I looked up as I placed my hand on my forehead as if I were saluting and stared at the sky. _"Summer.."_ I thought.

**"Are you hot, Kyo?"** she asked as she took out a piece of paper from her small wallet, which seemed to be the things we were going to buy today. I rolled my eyes and gave her a cold reply, totally opposite of the temperature of the day today.

**"In this heat? Who **_**isn't**_**?"**

She frowned. _"Sh-! Did I say something to upset her?"_ The thoughts played in my mind.

**"I'm sorry you were dragged into this. You can go back if you want to.." **

Seeing her sad like this was heartbreaking. Damn, I really hate it when I make her look and feel like this.

**"Eh, whatever. If it weren't for that damned rodent who just happened to forget he was going somewhere important today and bailed on you, I wouldn't really be here."**

**"Oh.."** I put the blame on Yuki and still, she felt that way. No! She felt worse. Damn! What to say?

**"I'm not really the best company and all.."**

Oh so that's it. Shit. I was giving her the impression that I disliked being with her.. Despite the fact that what I felt completely contrasted her idea.

**There's nothing **_**more satisfying **_**than spending the afternoon with her.**

**"Home's too far away now, no turning back. Besides, it's cold inside the supermarket."**

**"Really?"**

Her mood brightened up, a **LOT.** I was glad. I shoved my hands inside my pockets and looked the other way. I nodded my head, and she gave me a smile. I couldn't help but look and stare at the sweetest smile I ever seen in my entire life...

_**"Seriously,God.. How could one crazy, clumsy woman make MY sun rise with one completely goofy grin?"**_

**"What about you? Aren't you hot?"** I looked at her outfit.

She wore an orange turtleneck with long sleeves with the plain navy blue skirt she always wears. Her hair has grown quite a length since I saw her a year and a half ago. Hell, I couldn't even see her eyes anymore since her bangs are way too long.

**"Your hair is making me hot. Go tie it or something."**

She quickly pulled on a pink scrunchy from her pocket and began to fix her hair. I'm even surprised she can do it without a mirror OR a brush.

**"Is this okay?"** I looked at her, and saw the neat ponytail she's done. The pink scrunchy gave out such a bright color that her hair even seemed to grow darker and much more pretty than before.

_"Perfect.."_ I thought. I nodded.

_"Where the hell are those shopping baskets?"_

I thought to myself. I've been walking for the past 6 minutes trying locate where they are. Hell, I think I've made _**one whole round**_ throughout whole supermarket! I got so frustrated that I went back to the entrance to ask the guard. But before I could even ask him, I found my dilemma answered already.

**"Why don't you try beside the cashier? Ignorant cat."**

I jumped as I saw his slender body through the mirror, standing behind me.

**"You!"** I pointed a finger.

**"You really are ignorant. Not only that, you're quite rude as well."**

He slapped my finger pointing at him.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

I thought he had some important business to attend to? Did he follow us all the way here?

**"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had your plans for today?"**

I shouted at him as if we weren't in a public place. People started to stare, but I didn't give a crap about it; I couldn't care less.

**"It's quite amusing how I keep on embarrassing you, when you're actually good at embarrassing yourself. For your information, I did attend to my personal matter not long ago. I stopped by since the place was close. Seeing that you're Here and fine, I'd best be going on my way home."** He raised his eyebrows and walked off. But then the stupid rat dropped the plastic he was carrying.

It seemed flat, so it must have been some kind of book or something.

_"Weird guy. One minute he's here, and the next minute he's gone." _I thought.

I took his advice anyway and went to the cashier. And _as expected,_ they were there. I picked up one of the bright orange baskets and headed to the dairy section.

To _my surprise_, she wasn't there. Didn't she tell me she'd wait there? She couldn't have tricked me, she's _**too kind**_ for that.

So I went to the veggie section. And there she was, standing. Spacing off again, _most probably_. I walked towards her and tapped her shoulder.

**"Oh you're here!" **

**"Yeah, I kinda got lost."**

She put everything she was holding which is quite a lot. That's my fault I guess. But then, my eyes widened as she puts the last item she was holding inside the basket.

**"Oh **_**hell no,**_** we are not buying those damned leeks. Why the hell would people even eat those stuff? It's freaking disgusting!"**

I picked up the leeks tied together with a rubber band from the shopping basket and threw it back the the giant cooler.

**"But Yuki..-"**

**"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YUKI SAID, OR THINKS!"**

I screamed at her face, seeing the fear in her deep hazel colored eyes. I took a deep breath, and stormed out the supermarket. I just let my anger get the best of me.. _**AGAIN.**_ But I couldn't go back.

If I did, my pride would go down the drain. Besides.. I couldn't face her. Not after screaming at her face like that, _I just can't_.

So I ran back home, not even thinking twice about turning back.

I stopped at the front door, trying to catch my breath. As I was reaching for the door handle, it swung open.

**"Why am I not surprised?"** I looked up at him.

**"Shut up."**

**His eyebrows met, simply closed his eyes, and shook his head.**

**"I don't even want to know what happened. But it will probably be the same as before. **_**You hurting**_** miss Honda. I can't even stand to look at you right now, you're pathetic. You shouldn't even be around her. You don't deserve her presence, and you never will."**

He looked at me with disgust, as if I were a filthy little creature. He quickly grabbed an umbrella and scooted through the woods. To walk with Tohru home, probably.. The very thing I _should be_ doing. But instead I'm lying down on our front porch, staring into nothingness.

_**"Don't deserve her presence, huh? I guess so..."**_

No one understands my feelings. Sometimes.. Just sometimes. I feel so.. _**Alone.**_

**TOHRU'S POV:**

**"I'm sorry you got dragged into this.. You can go back if you want to."**

I knew it! Kyo really did dislike my company. The thoughts of someone hating me so much to the point that that someone disliked my presence around me was quite frightening, not to mention heartbreaking. I've never really had someone hate me this much before, and to add up with that, I haven't had the slightest clue why. I was too shy to ask him to enlighten me, so I never dared ask. All I could hear was complete silence..

**"I know I'm not good company and all.."**

I feel as though I'm burdening one of the most special person in my life. I never liked that feeling. He reasoned on Yuki bailing on me to go to something important event that he unfortunately forgot before making the plan to go to the supermarket with me. He tried, I can tell. To turn my frown upside down, I mean. I know he never really means anything he says all the time, but I can't help getting worried. I can't read his mind, I don't have that kind of ability. He's quite straightforward...

**And I admire him because of that.**

I wish I had that trait. To be able to express yourself, your feelings, and what you're thinking freely, despite knowing that you will probably get judged by other people. Most of the time I like keeping things to myself, hiding from everybody else. I never really tell them because I don't want them to worry about me. I don't want to burden anybody with my own problems.. But sometimes.. Just sometimes. I feel a sudden urge to cry. I can't quite point out why, but I feel like I don't have anybody..

I stared off down the road as Kyo looked at me.

**"Your hair is making me hot. Go tie it or something."**

I quickly remembered the Pink scrunchy Uo gave me last PE class we had together. She didn't like the way I sweated so much and the fact that I could hardly see because of my long bangs, so she lent me her scrunchy. I pulled it out of my pocket and let it slide through my wrist for a moment. I didn't know how to tie my hair up, because I never really do. But I did, anyway. As soon as I finished, I had no idea if it was sloppy or not, so I asked Kyo.

**"Is this okay?"**

He then shoved his hands inside his pockets, and nodded. I gave him a smile, and continued walking towards the sliding doors. Finally, we have arrived.

**"Let's see.."** I wandered off to the dairy section since the first on the list was 2 bottles of milk for Kyo. Quite ironic, Kyo, the cat from the Zodiac story actually liking milk. I giggled to myself as I waited for Kyo to get a shopping Basket. But it seemed he was no where to be found.

So I continued on with the list. Next was some fresh eggs.

_"Great!"_ I thought. I'm already on the dairy section. So I picked up a tray of eggs and held it. My hands were getting full, and still no sign of Kyo.

So I headed to the Vegetables section anyway and continued shopping. I picked up some leeks andonions. I wondered where he was, for the groceries were getting heavy.

**"What's that shouting?"** I heard from the other aisle. There must be some kind of commotion near the entrance. But I didn't bother to look, since I got worried because of Kyo. I stood there waiting.. And waiting... And finally, I got a tap on my shoulder.

**"Oh you're here!" **Finally, I was glad to see the bright orange basket he was holding.

I started to put in the groceries.

And then _**it **_happened.

**"Oh **_**hell no,**_** we are not buying those damned leeks. Why the hell would people even eat those stuff? It's freaking disgusting!"**

My eyes widened as his deep crimson eyes did. He grabbed the leeks from the basket and threw it right back at the counter.

I didn't want to say anything as fear ate me alive. My whole body froze…

"**But Yuki—"**

**"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YUKI SAID, OR THINKS!"**

His eyes got wider and he faced me. I looked deep into his eyes and got lost in the mixed emotions I saw. Anger, Disapproval…

I felt my hand shaking as his face grew closer and closer to mine, so close, that I could feel his warm, deep breaths touch my soft cheek.

I didn't like what I was witnessing. Not at all. I closed my eyes and whimpered silently as a dog would inside a pound.

I was… _**Afraid**_.

He clenched his fists and stormed off. People stared at me, frozen at the middle of the supermarket.

I had made him upset… _**Yet again.**_

I felt stupid. I wasn't thinking straight. Of course, I knew he hated leeks, and I put them inside the basket. I was even a nuthead for ever thinking of buying leeks when I know for a fact that someone inside the house hates them!

"_**Baka, baka, baka!" **_

I wanted to cry my eyes out for the thought of my being inconsiderate.

I have made him upset again. He now has even more reason to hate me even more than he already did.

I felt a warm droplet of water come out from the corner of my left eye.

I hated the way I acted around him. _**I don't even deserve his presence.**_ Anyone who would hurt a soft-hearted boy like Kyo should never be around him.

I walked quietly to the cashier and went to the back of the line.

"_**Now, I don't have anyon to walk home with… And what's worse? Now… I just lost a friend."**_

I know I have a lot of other friends but sometimes… Just sometimes…

I feel so… _**Alone.**_

**(A/N) **There you have it folks! ^^ First chapter done! And quite an odd way of starting,too. Quite an outburst Kyo had. :O And what _**exactly **_is much more important to Yuki that he _**actually **_bailed on Tohru like that? Find out in the next chapter what happens in... **TAKING CHANCES**.^^

See ya! Ohandbytheway.

REVIEW PLEASE! :3 XD


End file.
